Greed for Eternity
by Heaven's Chocolate
Summary: It can be pretty scary when two guys from the Ōtsutsuki clan decide to start their invasion early on. It gets down right horrifying when others decided to join in. What are our heroes and villains supposed to do with this mess? Smart Naruto, scratch that, smart everyone, end series villains vs everyone.
1. Not Your Kind of People

It was a cold night as the villagers of the Hidden Leaf walked through the shopping district, looking to either go home or spend a long night with their fellow friends. For two individuals it was the former, though not by choice as a blonde child was dragged toward his home by an irritated chunin.

"Come on~! Iruka-sensei! Can't you just buy me some Ichiraku's!?" The voice of Naruto Uzumaki was heard loud and clear, many villagers who were on the way steered cleared as they saw the orange menace walked through the streets alongside the scarred ninja. The young eleven year old had noticed the actions of the villagers, but he chose to ignore them as he kept trying to get his academy sensei to listen to him.

"Naruto." Iruka said sternly, he rubbed his face with his right hand in frustration as Naruto continued to pester him. "You actually think that I'm going to treat you to some ramen after what you did? After vandalizing the Leaf Bank and neighboring stores!? Seriously Naruto, there's no way that's happening."

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei! You know I cleaned them up! Heck, I even left them good as new! And it took me so long to cleaned them up sensei~!" Naruto defended, his eyes squinted shut and put both fist beside his face to show…his seriousness over his statement. Iruka just gave him a deadpan looked as he stopped for a second; it got Naruto's hopes up, before Iruka continued marching forward.

"Well that's _your_ problem kid, not mine." Iruka said, eyes closed and head tilted up as he ignored the blonde beside him. Naruto gave the Academy instructor a death glare before the look turned into a desperate one.

"Oh come on Iruka-sensei, that's not fair at all! And, and…ah…I'm dying!" The blonde blurted out, Iruka stopped and looked at his student with a raised eye-brow. Naruto saw an opportunity and took it. "Yeah sensei, you…uh…if I don't have a bowl full of ramen like, um, everyday I'm…going…to…die?"

Naruto looked sheepishly at Iruka, who in turned looked at him without a single hint of emotion, the older man's jaw slacked for a second at insane logic that the blonde had spouted off.

"You know Naruto…you kind of had me for a second there. And I really can't understand why." Iruka said, his eyes looked off to the side in wonder. Naruto just puffed his cheeks in frustration.

"You suck sensei, I'm starving!" Naruto whined, his arms crossed and stomp his foot on the ground. Iruka saw the reaction from the corners of his eye and smiled a little, a sigh escaped the older man's mouth as he turned too looked at the kid.

"You know what Naruto?" Iruka asked as he tried to draw the blonde's attention. "I'm starving too, so how about we make a deal? You pay for both our foods and promise to stop goofing off, sound good Naruto?"

"Hehe…he…ah, yeah, sure I'll totally pay both our foods and stop goofing off…yeah…" Naruto said unconvincingly as he scratched the back of his head. Iruka sigh at the reaction, ready to say something when—

An earth shattering explosion went off on the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village.

For anyone who had lived through the attack of the great Nine Tails Demon Fox, had what they would've considered a heart attack. Everyone gasped as they saw the large cloud of smoke that had even surpassed the Hokage Mountain in height. With cold breaths they waited for the demon fox to come out and ravaged the village once more…they waited, but only a trail of dust and destruction came.

From ground zero the trail of destruction moved, not even caring about the buildings or villagers on the way, everything was destroyed as it headed straight for where Naruto and Iruka stood.

The building right in front of them exploded, a rather large restaurant turned into nothing but debris and ruble that flew everywhere. Before Iruka even had the time to react an inhumanly large hand came from the debris and grabbed him by the head. Naruto flew off screaming as a large gust of wind escaped whatever had caused all the destruction from its sudden stop, it blew everything and everyone who was near away.

Naruto landed with a heavy and painful thud on the ground, his back skidded for a few seconds before he came to a stop. The pain that coursed through his back made blonde eleven year old groaned, he opened his eyes and almost puke at his dizziness. He shook his dizzy head and looked up, dust was everywhere along with debris that fell down slowly. Many villagers were sprawled all over the streets, their bodies littered with injuries.

He turned his head to look at the cause of the destruction, there he saw Iruka and when he saw the man who actually paid any sort of attention to him, it made his heart skip a beat.

Iruka's head was grabbed by the very large hands of some guy with pale skin and a huge burly body. He had blue-greyish hair with a beard to match it. The weirdest thing about the guy besides the huge hands was the long horn above the guys left eye.

On the guy's shoulder holding Iruka, was a girl. She had pale skin like the other guy with pale-blue hair in a ponytail. The girl had a wedding veil on top of her head, which was adorn by two curved horns. The girl's lips twitched in distaste.

"It seems like you got the wrong one, Kinshiki." A voice that was definitely male came from 'her' mouth and Naruto was completely floored by that.

"My deep apologies Lord Momoshiki, the source of the great Chakra was near this man." The burly man said as he ignored the struggling Iruka. Naruto stood up quickly; he ignored every sense of danger that screamed for him to run away or the voice on the back of his head that shouted to not get neared them. He was about to shout for them to let Iruka go, but was quickly silence when the now confirm guy, Momoshiki, looked at him. It was a look filled with nothing but sadistic glee.

"A pathetic creature like you is the one that has enough Chakra to dwarf this place? Ho, ho how…amusing." Momoshiki said as he took pleasure from seeing the orange clad kid shake in fear.

"W-who are you!?" Iruka's voice snapped Naruto out of his fear, he looked at his sensei struggled with the giant hand. Iruka's hands were on each side of the pale hand, the rest of his body dangled awkwardly off the ground and the man's face was one of pain, as the giant hand tightened around his head. Naruto gritted his teeth at the site of the man's pain, his fist clenched and the blonde took a step forward.

"Hey, jerks! Let Iruka-sense go or I'm gonna kick both your asses from here back to Sunday!" Naruto threatened, his right fist raised and his teeth bared. His body shook as an overwhelming pressure settled on his back. He gulped as the younger of the pale horn guys looked at him.

Momoshiki laughed loudly at the threat.

"Kinshiki, kill the trash." The pale man sitting on the giant's shoulder said offhandedly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he ran. Naruto Uzumaki ran with all his might.

" **IRUKA-SENSEI!** " Naruto shouted, right arm outstretch as he tried to reach for his instructor.

"Gu—Naru—!" Those were Iruka's last words, but if he had a choice for last words he would've asked for more time. He really wanted to say a lot more than what he had said, but life wasn't fair. His last words would've been for Naruto to run or to keep on pursuing his dream or to become the best or just whatever!

 _'How sad…'_ These were Iruka's last thoughts as the giant hand tightened into his around his head in an iron grip.

The sound of a skull being crushed stopped Naruto dead on his tracks; the blonde looked as the body of Iruka hit the floor with a bloody heap, the giant man hand coated with his blood, skull and brain bits. Naruto's blue eyes glazed over.

 _'Iruka…sensei…?'_

That was Naruto Uzumaki's final thought of reason, before his vision was filled with red.

There was a second of absolute silence, before the blonde's body erupted in a large explosion of crimson and malice filled chakra. Completely blowing the surrounding buildings and villagers away, the large cloud of dust started by both Momoshiki and Kinshiki was blown away as the large crimson energy eclipsed it in sized and intensity.

The Leaf ninja and ANBU who jumped toward where the conflict had occurred froze as the malignant chakra filled the air. Memories of eleven years ago filled their hearts, as the very same feeling from back then came back. Some of them snapped out of their momentary stupor, others had to take a step back as the fear overwhelmed their very soul.

Back at the center of the cause of the crimson chakra, Momoshiki looked at the boy with an ever-growing grin. The amount of chakra being released made him licked his lips in anticipation

"But it's not _enough_." He said as an arrogant smirked appeared on his face, the red chakra receded back to reveal what the child had become.

Four tails swung in an agitated manner, the boy's body completely encased in a dark crimson energy. White glowing orbs looked at the pale men, they narrowed as a loud and powerful howled escaped its white mouth. Like a bullet, the beast shot forward.

The beast raised a dangerously sharp claw as it roared when it near its targets in less than a second. Kinshiki's back glowed red; his left hand reached for it and pulled a giant red glowing hammer. He side stepped the sharp swipe, the claw smash itself against the ground. The impact was powerful enough that it created a gigantic exploding shock-wave.

Kinshiki and Momoshiki, were both surprised by the amount of shown as the crimson four tailed fox looked at its prey, a dangerous grin appearing on its face. It lunged forward intending to tear them apart for sure this time. The burly man swung the red hammer with frightening speed.

The massive shock-wave was so powerful that it teared away the last remains of the shopping district, the fox white eyes and mouth were as round a silver platter as the hammer embedded itself onto its stomach. It wasn't even a second later before the beast rocketed off toward the sky, its pained roar echoed throughout the village. Momoshiki smirked at that.

"After him." He ordered the burly man. Kinshiki sped after the flying beast obediently, not muttering a single word as it flew after their prey. The wind hit their faces and the smaller of the pale men grin sadistically, as they near the beast by the second. His griped tighten on the shoulder of the large man, before he put his left foot on the burly man's chest and shot forward with force, the leap that Momoshi made Kinshiki hurled off course.

The four tailed crimson Naruto lost his speed from the powerful impact as he started his descent. The beast growled in pain, it looked down from where it was hit and was shocked to see the girly looking man flying towards it. Sucking up air, it unleashed a devastating roared toward the incoming man.

Said man raised his right hand and absorbed the blasting wind without care. The fox froze has it looked at the man's hands, red eyes divided in ripples…a Rinnegan. It was that moment of shocked that cost the enraged fox the match, as Momoshiki struck his right hand onto the possessed jinnchuriki's gut. The beast regained its rage and raised a claw, ready to strike the pale man down.

The crimson chakra acting as second skin to the blonde underneath shifted, it receded from his body and quickly gathered to where Momoshiki's hand was. The beast roared in a last act of defiance before the chakra quickly disappeared into the man's hand, leaving a heavily injured Naruto Uzumaki. The man grabbed Naruto's orange jacket and held him there, looking at him in wondered.

"This Chakra…it has a powerful connection to The God Tree!" Momoshiki exclaimed in surprised, looking at the unconscious Naruto. "It feels like the others…those beasts were part of The Go—!?"

An orange glowed interrupted him, he looked back to see a large wall off fire coming down on him with a vengeance. He shifted Naruto onto his left hand, holding him by his jacket's collar. Momoshiki put up his right hand and smirked as the fire began to be absorbed from his Rinnegan. The massive wall of flames continued for a couple of seconds, he did not notice as a shuriken had been thrown and how it had cut Naruto's jackets collar off as it let the boy fall.

Momoshiki noticed the fallen boy and growled in annoyance, before he could've even thought to go after him a giant hot shuriken came out from the fire, it spin with enough speed to cut almost anything on its way. The pale man looked back to the flames and was shocked at the sight of the weapon; he gasped in surprise as he pulled out a black rod from his hand and deflected the incoming attack, the shuriken barely missed his skin as it tore his white clothing and veil.

He let out a growled of frustration as his right Rinnegan finished absorbing the jutsu. As the last small flickers of the flames were absorbed, his eyes became widen at the sight of three giant shuriken flying for him. A gasp escaped his mouth as he moved his left hand and unleashed the powerful wind that the four tail fox had released.

As Momoshiki blew the giant shurikens away, down below, Naruto continued his fall until an arm grabbed him by the waist and secured him.

"Naruto!" The aged voice of the Third Hokage called out, the sight of the blonde's injured body made him cringed. Hiruzen gritted his teeth as they continued their free-fall, his grip around his staff as he felt angered at his village being attack once more.

"How dare you! You worthless cretin!" The angered voice of the pale enemy made Hiruzen looked up. There he saw the invader raised his left hand, giving the aged ninja a clear view of the Rinnegan. Hiruzen couldn't even think over the sudden reveal, as a large stream of fire surged out of the enemy's hand, even bigger and far more powerful than the last blast that the Hokage had unleashed.

"Guk!" Hiruzen grunted in surprise as the massive fire flew towards him and Naruto. "Enma!"

The staff quickly burst into smoke as it transformed into the monkey king Enma. Hiruzen threw Naruto toward his summoned, who managed to catch him swiftly and dived down toward a close building while Hiruzen's hands blurred as he made the appropriate hand-sings to counter the attack. He gritted his teeth and gave a harsh glare toward the approaching flames.

" **Water Style: Great Water Formation Wall!** " The Third shouted, a large quantity of water released from his mouth and met the giant destructive flames head-on.

Fire and Water collided, the jutsu of the Hokage barely kept up with the fire that the invader had unleashed. Steam obscured the night sky, leaving evacuating civilians and ninjas all around to watch the impressive spectacle with awe. Hiruzen landed near Enma, the two looked up with worried expressions.

"That…took a lot more than I expected…" The old man said as gritted his teeth at just how much he had to put into that water jutsu. Various shinobi and kunoichi landed behind the two.

"Lord Hokage—!" One of them exclaimed but they were quickly stopped by Hiruzen when he raised a hand.

"There's no time! The enemy will counter-attack at any moment! Take Naruto to safety and secure the civilians!" He ordered, the ninja nodded and one of the men went to take Naruto away. "Get me Inoi—!"

" ** _GUUUOOOORR!_** " The loud roar that came from above made Hiruzen, Enma and the other ninja's looked up. From above the burly pale invader, Kinshiki, rocketed down from the skies towards them at frightening speeds with a large red sword in hand.

"Guk!" Hiruzen looked at the monkey king who had quickly changed into his staff form and had thrown himself onto the old ninja's stretched hands. The ninja carrying Naruto and a few others jumped away, while Hiruzen prepared himself for the missile of a man as he came toward him.

" **SIXTH GATE OF JOY! DYNAMIC ENTRY!** "

" **LIGHTNING BLADE!** "

Two powerful shouts echoed throughout the entire village, the sound of lightning as it crackled and the force of an enormous amount of energy being expelled could be felt. The Third looked slightly to his left and saw both Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy as they soared to where the burly invader was going to fly by with the intent to intercept him.

Kinshiki noticed the two ninja's as they approached him; with gritted teeth he swung the large blade at them as they got close to his range.

If they had been anyone else, they would've been cut down. The speed and force that the burly invader showcased was clearly above the ability and agility of any normal ninja. Fortunately for the two, they were anything but normal.

"Gahk!" Kakashi cried out in pain as the red blade destroyed his vest and sliced through the right side of his torso, though it was not deep enough to kill him, it was still enough that it would take him out of the battle. He had managed to dodged thanks to the Sharingan in his left eye-socket, even if his body hadn't reacted fast enough to dodge the attack completely, it was still fast enough that it kept him alive.

Kakashi's Lighting Blade fizzled out of his hands as the force of the attack sent him crashing toward a building.

"GUOOH!" For Guy on the other hand, his sixth gate granted him the strength and speed necessary to dodge the attack completely. With agility that had surpassed his own limits, Guy twisted his own body fast enough that it only left his jonin vests backside destroyed. And with a fire that had engulfed his leg with the power to truly represent the Springtime of Youth, Guy landed the powerful kick on the pale man's face.

The sound of the hit could've been heard through the village as Kinshiki's upper body twisted backward form the impact. For a second Guy breathed in relief, his leg still raised as the pale invader floated away slowly.

"GRAAAH!" A powerful screamed broke out of Kinshiki as he righted himself up and deliver a nasty head-butt to Guy's knee, shattering the bone.

"Gaa—!" Guy didn't even have time to finish his scream of pain as he saw the very same red sword from the burly man being swung for his chest, its intent was clear to everyone who saw the spectacle. With Gritted teeth Guy prepared for his impending doom. The sword neared his arm and…

" **Kamui!** "

…it didn't even do anything, as the blade disappeared from the pale man's gigantic hands. The two gasp in surprised, Guy looked back and saw Kakashi on the side of a building surrounded by other ninja's who were trying to use medical ninjutsu on him. What caught his attention was the weird pattern that his rivals left eyed took.

The green shinobi couldn't even have dwell on the issue as Guy was mashed away by Kinshiki's giant hands and taken out of the battle. The burly pale man growled in annoyance at his attacks being countered, though he ceased his growled when Momoshiki flew by his side with an annoyed expression.

"These low-life's…" Momoshiki's voice carried nothing but disdain in it.

"Everybody! **Attack!** " A kunoichi from down below screamed as she and others went through multiple hand seals.

" **FIRE STYLE—!** "

" **WATER STYLE—!** "

" **WIND STYLE—!** "

" **LIGHTNING STYLE—!** "

" **EARTH STYLE—!** "

The cry from nearly all the ninja in the Hidden Leaf pierced the heavens as they unleashed their combined attack. Momoshiki look down below at the full might of the Hidden Leaf ninja as they all unleashed their attacks. It was a very similar attack from eleven years ago, one that was used to drive the Nine Tails Fox back from their home.

Momoshiki just smiled sadistically as he raised his right hand.

"No! **STOP!** " The Hokage screamed with all his might, yet his words fell on deaf ears as the combined elemental attacks continued up toward where the pale men where.

Fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, the elemental ninjutsu's went to where the invaders where and impacted them. The Leaf ninja's cheer as the giant elemental attack made its mark, it combined and made giant ball of swirling elements, ready to explode. And yet…

"H-hey, where the boom?" Some Leaf shinobi said as he looked up at the giant swirling ball of nature.

"Huh?" Another one grunted in question as well. Then the Hidden Leafs attack started to shrink.

Hiruzen looked up with eyes as wide as the moon up a above, his grip tightening around Enma as he saw the elemental attack that had once manage to drive the Nine-tails back become completely null as it was absorbed slowly. Was this the power of the Rinnegan? Could the invader be the fable Sage of Six Paths that had come back from the grave?

Such questions were irrelevant, as the one who possessed the Rinnegan finished absorbing the combine might of the Hidden Leaf with an evil smile plastered on his face. Momoshiki clenched his right hand once and looked down below at the bewildered ninja's below.

"Thank you so much, you low-life's! You just made my job so much easier! Now I can hunt for that fragmented piece of the God Three!" With that said, Momoshiki raised his left hand and unleashed a powerful pillar of all five elements. He laughed as everybody from down below looked up in fear and distress. He laughed as the giant pillar continued to increase in size; it cut the clouds up above and continued up as if trying to reach the glowing moon itself. "Hahaha! Be gone you wretched insects! This world does not belong to lowly beings like you! It is _MINE_ to feast! _MINE_ to rav—!"

Momoshiki victorious and arrogant rant was cut off as his and Kinshiki's bodies flickered.

"Wha…?" Hiruzen muttered as he saw the invader's body flickered once more and again and again and again.

"What is this!? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Momoshiki cried out in desperation, his elemental pillar collapsing back into his Rinnegan hand as his body flickered more strongly, it distorted his appearance as he started to become static. "T-this...huff…this energy… **KAGUYA!?** "

Momoshiki screamed as veins became much more pronounce around his eyes and he turned to looked toward the moon with hate filled eyes, the other one did the same and looked up toward the moon.

"That was the…" Enma trailed off, an eye had appeared on the staff as the monkey king watched the events unfold.

"Byakugan?" Hiruzen finished, his confusion cleared as day. Why did they have the Byakugan? Why did they have the Rinnegan as well? He looked toward the moon and was shocked at what he saw.

It glowed, it was not its normal glowed, no it was an unnatural one. A bright white glow pulsated from the celestial body, the stronger and brighter the glow, the more did the bodies of the two attackers distorted. Hiruzen strained his ears when he saw them talking.

"Aah, aah! No…no that's not Kaguya…no it is her, there's fragments of her Chakra…but at the same time it is not her! That glowing chakra is similar to hers. What is this!?"

"This is an interference with space and time, Lord Momoshiki." The burly bearded man said.

"What!?" Momoshiki snapped his head toward his 'partner' with an angry scowl on his face.

"Kaguya probably made some counter measure's here to thwart your search for chakra Lord Momoshiki. Though it would appeared she has perish, probably just a last ditch effort to stop you my Lord." Kinshiki stated as he looked down at his distorting body.

"You're wrong."

"Huh?" Kinshiki grunted out as he looked to his lord with a confuse expression. Momoshiki pointed his left hand toward the village.

"Kaguya has not perished, no…it is more accurate to say that she has been muffle or in this case…seal. That foolish pacifist wench!" Momoshiki growled out as giant elemental ball appeared on his distorted left hand. He looked down at the villagers and their terrify faces made his bad mood start to lessen when he saw them. "Whatever Kaguya or whoever was planning, they made quite the mistake. This little stunt will surely catch the attention of the others."

"Inde—" Kinshiki didn't even get to finished as his body flickered out completely. Leaving Momoshiki to look at where the other man used to be in disgust.

"What a pest, can't even do his job well enough! I'll leave a little present here before I disappear as well." The pale horn man said, disgust cleared on his voice. But then his face brightened a little. "Heed my words lesser creatures! You and your kin will disappear! You will become our meal! Your world our playground for our amusement! And your struggles will be our entertainment! Prepare yourselves for a war between gods!"

Every ninja in the village cried out as the invader unleashed the elemental attack from earlier in full force down to the village below. The chaotic elements hurled down with the power to devastate the entire village. Such thing would be impossible to avoid, impossible to stop…

…except for one man…

" **Shadow clone jutsu!** " Hiruzen Sarutobi cried out as three copies appeared and darted off at full speed to different points around the incoming attack, their hands flashed through countless hand-seals as they each prepared for a jutsu.

Hiruzen and his clones each landed on the village's streets just as they had finished their hand seals.

" **FOUR RED YANG FORMATION!** " They shouted as a giant square red barrier formed. The attack from the invader hit the village and exploded against the barrier, Hiruzen and his clones barely kept the barrier from collapsing. But even throughout the chaos, through the fearful screams and cheers from the Leaf ninjas, Hiruzen still heard it the last whisper of the pale horned invader.

"Prepare yourself…for the arrival of the... _ **Otsutsuki clan**_ …" Those were the last words of Momoshiki, before he too disappeared.

Hiruzen heard him; somehow he had managed to do it. He didn't know who or what the Otsutsuki clan was, but one thing he could've said that what they were.

A threat for his home…and for him that was enough…

The barrier crack as the elemental assault continued. Under any other circumstances Hiruzen would've been capable of sustaining the barrier, but he was old and the ones that helped him create and maintained the barrier up were clones that were at the end of their ropes. A large burst of lightning sprung out of the barrier, it hit the side of Hokage Mountain…right on the face of the First Hokage.

"N-n-no!" Hiruzen cried out as he saw the stone face of his predecessor crumbled down toward the floor, his teeth gritted and sweat poured down his face from his frustration and effort. "I won't let you—!"

With the last ounce of strength left on his body along with his clones, they went through multiple hand seals.

" **DESTROY MY VILLAGE!** " He howled with all his strength as the barrier broke and he unleashed his own elemental ninjutsu's to counter the chaotic elemental attack. The Third Hokage's final attack met his enemy's one head on, causing it to explode.

The explosion illuminated the entirety of Fire Nation as the fire burned the sky, the winds made the clouds dance and the lightning raged for anything on its path.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Heya there! If you read this then I just gotta say thanks for clicking and reading.**

 **Other than that I gotta say that getting back to writing Naruto was something I had even plan on doing! Not after my love and hate relationship with the series! But anyway this is an idea I got after reading the Naruto wiki with Otsutsuki clan guys, I mean seriously aliens? This series seriously went off the rails when zombie Madara stepped in on the series.**

 **Anyway as I was saying, I saw the wiki say that those two alien dudes could've appeared on the series at any moment but didn't because reasons. So I said 'what the hell' and made this.**

 **A warning to readers, yes there will be OC Otsutsuki guys and girls popping around since the family are rather limited in its numbers. But yeah, hope you like the chapter and introduction, because later will be seeing what the hell happened to everyone!?**

 **Are they dead? Are they alive? Burned to a crisp? Who know's find out next time!**

 **Have a good one**


	2. For a kidnapper, he sure does suck

Naruto Uzumaki sank slowly. The where or how he sank was something that the eleven year old could not comprehend as he was surrounded by a void of darkness. No matter where he looked, left or right, there was nothing but the creeping darkness…and bloodied memories…

Or to be more accurate, blurry bloody memories.

He could only remember bits and pieces of…well whatever had happened that made him be in this dark void. A white as those freakishly long and boring exams giant, a difficulty to breath, a pain that ran across his entire body like when he made a mistake in his training section and Iruka-sensei's being captive with everything going red only moments later.

He couldn't distinguish if the red was just the plain rage that nearly split him into two or if it was just plain old blood. He hoped it was the former really, he really didn't want for Iruka-sensei to be hurt. It wasn't that he cared for the guy or anything really, they weren't friends. The guy was way too much of a harassed teacher; he was always there to come down on him with the fury of a dozen angry cats or something like that and above all else the guy was boring, like no fun at all.

But…out of everyone in the academy, it was that guy that paid the most attention to him, when he hadn't paid any attention to the class or when he did his prank. It was the sort of attention that made Naruto feel alive, the attention that reminded him that he was not alone. He had a few people who acknowledged his existence, the Ichiraku's and at times the old man Hokage.

He had been happy to add another person who acknowledged him into his very short list of people.

But now, he had no idea with what had happened, with only small flickers of new memories here and there and the small occasional distant echoes.

The darkness rippled all around Naruto, it made him snapped his body in shock. White ripples ran across the black void, the activity caught the young child's attention as he watched the ripples traveled up toward the endless void.

The sound of a loud splash was heard.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw droplets of water dropped onto the water that filled the sewer like room.

 _'Wait…sewer?'_

He thought to himself, but the words echoed throughout the room. He tried to stand up, but his legs wobbled from the efforts and ended right where he started. Only this time he was face first into the murky water.

"Gha—!" Naruto pushed himself to his knees as he rapidly wiped his tongue in disgust. "What the heck is this!? Where am—!"

The young blonde's tirade stopped abruptly when a low and malicious growl erupted from the room, the water beneath him rippled and the eleven year old body trembled in primal fear. He looked from his still exposed tongue toward the source of the growl and noted that he stood in front a very large bar cage. Naruto looked curiously at the cage; he tilted his head and crossed his arms in though.

"What's up with the cage?" He asked himself as he pursed his lips; he nodded to himself and decided to get near the cage. Before he could even get to his feet's, two giant red eyes snapped opened in the darkness. Naruto froze as he looked up at the giant red eyes with slit pupils, the red eyes suddenly looked down as if they noticed him for the first time. Naruto's breath hitched up. "A-aa- _aah…_ "

A row of white sharpened teeth made themselves known underneath the giant eyes. Before Naruto could've even contemplated on what to do a massive roar came forth as the sharpened teeth opened.

Anger, malicious intent, irritation, fury and hatred filled Naruto's very being, the blonde's screams went unheard of as the water beneath him boiled and burned his feet's. He screamed as his very being blurred and he was pushed back.

He screamed as his world was once more filled in red.

.

.

.

.

"—AAHH!" Naruto Uzumaki's shrilled and terrified scream could've probably be heard throughout the entire world by the way his throat hurt. He huffed and coughed as he rubbed his sore throat; he looked around with a grimace and noticed that his usual attire, the orange and blue track suit, had been replaced by hospital clothing. "H-hey, what the heck is up with this!?"

The blonde rasped out with a grimace as he looked to his surroundings. He noticed that he was inside a tent with a small table off by the side and a half-heartedly made futon on the floor from where Naruto currently sat.

 _'Was I kidnap or something?'_ Naruto thought, he looked back and saw a giant man with a red vest and long white hair. Naruto froze in place when he saw the guy looked at him with a cocky smirk. The blonde turned slowly toward his front and gulped on ease as sweat poured down his face. _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Some big creep kidnaped me…wait! I'll just kick his ass and get home!'_

With that reasoning in mind the blond made up his mind. He gritted his teeth as he heard the man's loud wooden sandals as the giant walked towards him. The man stopped right behind him, Naruto tensed as he waited for his…

"Well kid, about time you wok—!"

…opportunity!

Naruto leapt up and with a loud battle cry delivered a wild right hook to the man that stood behind him, only for his wrist to be grabbed before his fist could've made contact with his 'kidnapper'.

"Gah! Let me go you creep! I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto cried out as he dangled a few feet off the ground; he kicked and clawed at guy that held his wrist captive with closed eyes. He continued this for a few minutes before he tired out and opened his eyes to give his 'kidnapper' a glare. "Stupid jerk, let me go!"

"Guahaha!" The large man threw his head back and laughed his head off, the action made Naruto bristled. "Woah kid, you either have to be the biggest idiot I've ever seen or you got guts, though I'm rooting for the former!"

"Shut up you jerk! Why'd you kidnapped me huh, huh!? Is it because you don't wanna let the future Hokage become Hokage!?"

"Wait…what?" The white hair man blinked in confusion as he looked at the dangled boy, though Naruto ignored him as he began to struggle once more.

"It doesn't matter where you take me creep! Because I'll escape from you and get back to the Leaf and become its future Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto scream as he glared at the tall man. Said man gave him a deadpan look for a second before he threw Naruto onto the floor and roared out in laughter. The blond yelped when his bottom landed harshly on the cold pavement and gave a deadly glare.

"Gahahaha! Your definitely _are_ the biggest idiot!" The man roared out in the middle of his laughter. Naruto grinded his teeth at the remark, though before he could've said anything…"I guess you and me are going to get along quite well!"

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head off to the side and squinted his eyes in confusion, the man finished up his laughter and looked down at Naruto with a cocky glean on his eyes. The man hoped onto one foot, put his left arm upfront and the other besides his head with the palm of his hands opened. A massive grin appeared on his face.

"Kid you seriously don't recognize the greatness that stands before you!? Then let me enlightened you kid and make sure not to forget it! I'm the fiercest warrior who can make any man wet their pants! I'm the charmer who can sweep women off their feet's! The man who can shake his foes conviction should they oppose me! The man who shall lead them to greatness should they join me! The great Sage that hales from the horizon! The Gallant Jiraiya!"

With that passionate speech the 'kidnaper', Jiraiya, jumped up and slapped both his wooden sandals together, it made a loud clicking sound before the man landed once more on the floor with the same pose.

The two just stayed there in silence as they looked at each other…

"Geez for a kidnapper you sure suck at it."

"Oh come on!"

.

.

.

.


	3. Things are really bad

Naruto's jaw hung wide-open as he stared at the sight before him with horrified eyes.

"W-what…?" The blonde didn't even finish his question as he stared forward, Jiraiya stood behind Naruto with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression.

"That, kid, is the result of the attack from four days ago." The older man said simply.

In front of the two were roads and roads of tents that connected to the hospital with hundreds of injures and doctors that worked overtime to attend as many people as they could. Naruto's tent was one that was the nearest to the building, but still there were tents that reached as far as the eyes could see. Unfortunately, that wasn't what horrified Naruto…

Not one bit.

What horrified his young heart was the sight of how the Leaf Village was; to describe it in one word it would be 'disastrous'. But when Naruto thought about it, that word didn't covered just how bad things were or just how freakishly scary it was.

There on the east side of the village was a massive cloud of smoke that reached the very skies themselves, it loomed over the entire village. It was amazing that the cloud had stayed there after four days, but it looked as if the winds of days ago had already started to slowly blow the cloud away. Lightning sometimes flashed on the giant smoke, it gave it an even scarier appearance.

Across the entire village, the buildings that had once filled the village were all nearly burnt down. From the east-south side of the village there were nothing but ashes or just plain black charred remains, the sight continued to the center of the village were the damage was still quite big but less than in the east side section. The west-north side of the village was clear of burnt buildings, but not of damage.

Hundreds of craters were scattered across the village, from small ones to massive ones. Each and every single one created from the wrath of hundreds of lightning bolts that had struck down the ground with the fury of a god.

From the roads to the buildings to the Village gates themselves…

…to the Hokage Monument…

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered as he looked up at the giant mountain that used to have the faces of the previous Hokage's carved onto it.

On the floor laid nothing but destroyed chunks of the monuments, the monument of the First was nothing but a heap of rumble on the ground. The Seconds top left side of its face was gone while the rest was cracked horribly. The Thirds right side had split and fallen down with the rest of the left side was cracked. The Fourth's had its mouth and jaw destroyed with pieces of the rest of the face that fell slowly.

The sight shook Naruto down to his very core, to see what he always had tried to aim for, to see what he had always thought as indestructible…a constant that had been there on the village since he could've remembered!

It hurt, it hurt a lot.

"It's quite bad, isn't it?" The voice of Jiraiya snapped the blonde out of his horrified stare down, Naruto looked back at the tall man with an uncertain look. "A lot of good people got killed, a lot of unnecessary casualties happened. This is the worst the village has ever been, in all the years that I've been alive…well, you get it."

 _A lot of good people got hurt..._ those words somehow had managed to impact him more than he cared to admit. There weren't many people he cared about in the village, heck they could've been counted with a single hand! They… ** _oh no_** …

"Hey toad jerk!" Naruto called out as he turned to Jiraiya with a concerned look, the older man crossed his arms and gave the blond an annoyed look. "Is Iruka-sensei okay!?"

"Who?" Jiraiya gave the eleven year old a confused face as he tilted his head off to the side.

"Iruka-sensei! This very boring academy teacher and guy with this sick scar on his face! Like here!" Naruto exclaimed as he gestured across his face as he indicated where the scar was. Jiraiya still looked in confusion. "I mean the guy is boring and all, but he was kind of cool I guess. The guy at least paid some attention to me, ya know?"

"Kid, I don't even know what the heck you are babbling about." The tall ninja said as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Anyway if I had to guess, the guy is probably working around the village. I mean the guy is an academy teacher, right? Got any idea where this guy was when the attack happen kid?"

"Hum. He was with me!" Naruto exclaim with a grin. "I mean that was the last time I saw him anyway before I blacked ou—!"

"He's dead, kid."

"What?" Naruto blinked in shock as the questioned caught him completely off guard. Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked off to the sides.

"Well kid, from what I saw of the reports, uh, well the only one that was alive after the whole ordeal in the shopping district was you." Jiraiya said with a bitter smile. "Sorry Naruto, you were the only survivor."

After Naruto heard that he lowered his head in anger, he had suspected that had been the case…but it still hurt a lot to have it be told like that. His fists tightened in pure rage, before that rage deflated quickly at the news of Iruka's death had actually hit home. What about the old man Ichiraku's? Or Ayame? Or the old man Hokage?

Two shinobi's landed right in front of the pair, Naruto jumped back in surprise at the sudden arrival. Jiraiya stayed calm, not at all surprise at the two jonin.

"Lord Jiraya, your presence has been requested immediately by the elders." One of the jonin said with a respectful tone. Jiraiya clicked his tongue in annoyance at that.

"Argh! God, I think I'm beginning to regret all of this now." The tall man said with irritation as he took a step forward and muttered to himself. "Seriously sensei, it's like those old farts can only talk politics. Geez!"

With that Jiraiya began to walked forward to go to the meeting place, but he was quickly stopped when Naruto grabbed a hold of his right forearm. The white hair man looked at Naruto with a questioning face.

"Hey toad jerk! You know where the old man Hokage is?" Naruto asked with a serious tone, but a desperate face as his old over the forearm tightened ever so slightly as concern for the Hokage's well being invaded his mind. Jiraiya just gave him another bitter smile.

"His in the hospital, though I doubt they'll let y—huh?" Jiriaya cut himself off as Naruto ran at full speeds toward the hospital, relief was completely cleared on the young kids face. Jiraiya sighed and scratched the back of his head as he watched the blonde run, he muttered to himself. "You'll be disappointed with what you see kid…I just hope you don't break down."

Naruto ran. Naruto ran at speeds that he had never run before. His feet hit the cold and wet ground as he used even more strength to go even faster. He weaved in between people, jumped over them or obstacles; he ignored their screams or chastising remarks to be careful, he ignored the glares or hateful comments because to him one thing only mattered…to get into hospital.

He made into the hospital faster than he had thought possible.

Naruto ran as if there was no tomorrow in sight, as if this very moment was meant to be the last. Again he ignored the nurses scolding's or attempts to follow. He didn't care for those things.

He only cared about getting to the old man Hokage, he needed to make sure that the man was fine; he needed to see the man alive and well! He had already lost Iruka and he didn't know how the Ichiraku's were.

Naruto Uzumaki did not want to go back to zero. He didn't want to go to back then, where no one acknowledged his existences. That was the least that he wanted! Those days were things had started to become dark for him. The villager's glares or their avoidance had started to get to him. No he refused!

He wouldn't let that happened!

No matter what!

He skidded to a stop when he saw a large multitude of patients and doctors clustering the room that he was in. He looked around frantically, his head swiveled from right to left in a desperate manner. His head stopped movement once he caught sight of a heavily guarded room on the patient and doctors packed hall, there were three jonin that stood with their arms crossed as they looked around

The blonde smiled at having found his target and ran toward the guarded room, he had to jumped, tip toe and dodged to get there, but he made it and that was all that mattered. He stood in front of the three jonin hunched over and panted slightly, the three ninja looked down at him with either confuse or annoyed expressions.

"Hey, can I see the old man Hok—!?" Naruto started, but stopped when one of the jonin stepped forward with a hard look.

"Shut up brat, just move along." The shinobi said rudely and gestured away with sneer on his face.

"Hey you jerk! I just wanna make sure that the old man is fine!" Naruto shouted as he stepped forward to confront the rude jonin, before he could take another step forward he was pushed back and rolled away. He let out a loud grunt when his back hit the wall.

"Whoa man, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Another jonin that had guarded the room said in surprise.

"Damn it man if I get into trouble because of this…" The other one said as he growled in annoyance.

"Shut up will ya, we got our orders." The jonin that had pushed Naruto back said with the same sneer on his face. "And anyway would you really let 'this' brat get anywhere near the Lord Third?"

Naruto stood back up shakily as he rubbed his now sore back, everyone on the hall saw the scene and murmured among themselves at the occurrence. He looked up at the three ninja that stood on his way; he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey asshole, didn't ya hear!? Get out my way or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto exclaimed with clenched fist by his side. The ninja that had pushed Naruto smirk at the blonde's words.

"Are seriously threatening us? Hah! You have to be the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth! Goddamn, as if a no name dropped out like you can get pass us! If that ever happened I would kill myself out of embarrassment!" The rude ninja said while laughing.

"Damn man, you really need to take chill pill." The jonin that had growled earlier said with a raised brow. "Anyway, scram kid. No one but doctors or higher ups can come in."

Naruto let out a growled after he heard that. All he wanted was to make sure the old man Hokage was alright, was that so much to ask!? This was the reason. Those eyes…

Eyes full of scorn or indignation; he hated them so much…

He hated them so much that he wanted to lash out against them; he almost did in the past, he almost went red with anger that nearly consumed him, and yet…

'What's it going to be Naruto?' The face of old man Ichiraku's as he smiled at the rhetorical question.

'Gosh Naruto, you'll end as round as those plates if you keep eating that much.' Ayame's teasing whenever he ate too much.

'You still got a long way Naruto…but, I believe that one day you will surpass me.' Those words of encouragement from the old man Hokage, that always hit home whenever he felt down

It was them saved him.

That was why…

The death of Iruka was a low blow. He and the teacher never got along well, but there was a level of understanding between the two. A routine that even though he had found it annoying, he had come to appreciate it for what it was. And also because he knew that if they were given more time, then they could've become 'friends'. It was the least that his young mind could hope.

But Iruka-sensei was dead and that possibility of them becoming friends was nothing but a thing of the past.

So that's why he needed to make sure that the old man Hokage was alright, that's after he checked on him he would go for the Ichiraku's and make sure they were find also.

And if he needed to climb over or kick those jonin asses down, well he was more than happy to try!

Naruto jumped onto his feet and made a hand-sign.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried out with all his might as two plumes of smokes appeared beside the blonde, the Jonin raised an eyebrow at sudden act of aggression. When the smoke disappeared it revealed two pale-ghost like Naruto's on the floor.

There was a beat of silence.

"Ha! Is that what you call kicking our ass brat!?" The jonin that had attacked the blonde mocked as he laughed his head off, everyone on the hall either laugh at Naruto's attempt of an attack or murmured with disdain at his presence.

Naruto lowered his head down as he let his blonde hair shadow his eyes, the offending jonin continued his laughter while the other two either chuckle or shook their head in disappointment.

Naruto just grinned as leap toward the shinobi; the three jonin stopped their laughter as they saw the blonde jump at them, the one that had pushed before was ready to beat him down when…

The eleven year was envelop in smoke and out came an incredibly busty and curvy naked blonde that gave a sexy and tempting pose.

Everyone in the hall froze.

The naked blonde wrapped 'her' arms around the neck of the jonin that had attacked the blonde and used 'her' momentum to twirled around so that the jonin's back faced the opposing wall and not the door for the Hokage's room. 'She' put her left foot on the shinobi's stomach and…

"Take the 'Sexy Jutsu' asshole!" A male voice came out of the busty 'girl' mouths as 'her' twisted into a massive grin, before it erupted into smoke to reveal the young face of Naruto. The eleven year old use all of his strength to jumped off the jonin's stomach, the ninja stumbled back in surprise as Naruto flew back and slammed against the door, it broke in the process.

Naruto landed with the door on his back and his eyes close from the pain. He rolled to his stomach and looked up at the darken room. There he saw the old man Hokage.

And his heart actually broke at the sight.

There on the in the middle of the room laid the Third Hokage with dozens of tubes and cables connected to a couple machines that monitored his life that were off by the sides of the bed. The room had a strong smell of disinfectant and stench that filled the air.

The old man that lay in the bed had his entire body covered in bandages, from head to toe with only the right side of his being exposed a little. The man had no cloth on him with just a cloth that was put right on his groin area; it left his bandaged legs exposed. The bandages wrapped around the venerable leader were red with blood around the man's left side of the face and the majority of his torso.

The very thing that stood out was the stump that was on the man's left arm. From right above where the elbow was supposed to down below was nothing but the blood coated mattress. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had lost an arm.

Naruto gave shaky breath as he realized just how bad the old man's injuries were.

"O-old ma—!" Naruto's words were cut short when a hand grabbed the back of hospital clothing collar and yank him back. He let out a startled yelp as he flew back and hit the wall of the hallway, the very same spot he had impacted earlier, a loud grunt escaped his lips as his face settle in a grimaced from the pain on his back. He was lifted up by the jonin that had attacked him from the shirts collar.

"You little…what the hell is wrong with you!?" The shinobi said with the worst possible sneer on his face, he shook the blonde in his hands to emphasize his threat. Naruto hung above the floor with the same grimace on his face, though his eyes took a more sorrowful shined to them as the image of the Hokage crossed his mind once more. "Damn it all to hell, if we get into trouble because of this little shi—Gah!"

An orange book flew from out of nowhere and smacked the jonin on the left side of the head, hard. The older man let Naruto go, the young blond slid down the wall and back to the floor with a confuse expression. He looked up in time to see the jonin walked backwards while he held his head in pain and the small orange book spin in mid-air as it flew toward the hand of a mask silver hair ninja.

"Maa, now that's not a very nice thing to do, hmm?" The silver hair man said in a laid-back tone as his single exposed eye looked at the hurt jonin with a lazy eye.

"K-Kakashi!?" One of the jonin that guarded the Hokage's room stammered. Kakashi hummed slightly in acknowledgement as he walked toward the four individuals, after a brief moment he stood in front of Naruto.

"Hmm, you know for a dropout he's not half bad, wouldn't you say?" Kakashi asked as he offered the blonde a hand to help him stand up, the blonde looked at the hand absentmindedly before he shook his head a little and looked at the masked man, Kakashi just offered him an eye-smile and gesture toward his hand once more. Naruto looked distrustful but took the hand and stood up.

"Huh…thanks…" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh your quite welcome kid, how about you go and get some space?" Kakashi asked as he put a hand over the blonde's shoulder and guided him out. The silver hair man looked back at the three jonin and with smile he said to the jonin that had attacked the young blonde. "Now I believe you were about to kill yourself, hmm buddy?"

"W-what?" The rude jonin asked as he looked at Kakashi in bewilderment, he still held head in pain.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that I heard a little bird say something about killing themselves out of embarrassment." Kakashi said with an eye-smile and a small shrug as the rude jonin started to sweat in discomfort. "Maybe I heard wrong, I was quite close to the explosion you see."

"A-aaah right…" The jonin said as he took a step back and went to help his other companions fix the broken door. Kakashi nodded and guided the blond, who looked at the scene with a face of wonder.

.

.

.

.

It was a couple of minutes that Naruto and Kakashi stood outside the hospital. The young blonde was still quite disturbed by the sight of the old man Hokage and how hurt he looked. For Naruto, the old man had to be the strongest old man in the world if he was old 'and' was a Hokage! So it stood to reason that the blonde held the Third in high regard. He furrowed his eye-brows and turned to look at the silver hair man beside him, he had his face stuffed into that orange book of his.

"Umm, hey." Naruto called out at the silver hair ninja, the man pushed his head back a bit, enough to look at Naruto with his single eye. "Uh, thanks…I guess. I mean, I had the entire thing totally under control! I had this pretty awesome escape plan where I would leave everyone confuse and…well, uh, yeah thanks anyway."

"Hehe, your welcome kid." Kakashi said with smile, he put the book down and looked at Naruto. "But I think that the one, who should be thanking here, is you."

"Huh, what's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked with a confused face and both hands on his hip. Kakashi chuckled a little as bent down and got into Naruto's face.

"Well let's just say, that after that little stunt you pull…" Kakashi gave the blond a bright and cheerful expression. "You'd be dead where you stand."

After Naruto heard that, all color dropped from the young blond as he stared at the silver hair man in terror. Kakashi just chuckled and waved goodbye before he exploded in a plume of smoke and disappeared.

Naruto grimaced once the man had disappeared in shook his head.

"Seriously what the heck is wrong with all these assholes with whitish hair color!?"


	4. Roar to your hearts content!

It had been two of hours after the whole hospital ordeal and Naruto ran around the village in those hours. Up and down, left and right. By the first hour the young blonde had already gotten dizzy and tired from all the activity, his heart beat at near lightning speeds as he tried to catch his breath.

"Geez…those jerks really went overboard." Naruto said bent down slightly as he tried to catch his breath as he looked around to the villagers. Many of them of were inside their tents as they rested or wallowed in their own despair. Others worked around the village; they worked on rebuilding back the destroyed city.

Naruto sighed as he stretched a bit and started to walk away dejectedly. He had tried to find the Ichiraku's folks for a while now, unfortunately his efforts proved to be useless for now. So for now he decided to walk around and let his mind wander, to where?

Not to the destroyed village and certainly not into the bad memories he had just acquired two hours ago.

The blond gritted his teeth as he shook away the horrible memories. He slammed both hands down his hospital clothing pockets and walked away with head his bowed down. As he saw the hospital shirt, Naruto clicked his tongue in distaste.

The hospital cloth was horrible and completely tasteless compared to his usual bright orange attire. A small chuckled escape his lips, it was about time for him to go back to his roots.

Maybe doing that would make him feel a little bit better.

"I mean orange can shine through all this depressing crap, right?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto's expression was one of complete and utter shock as he watched the state in what the apartment complex, his home, was…nothing more than burnt and black wood, with a giant freaking crater for an appetizer.

The sight made Naruto close his eyes and grit his teeth in pure rage, his shoulder shook heavily and the air around him shifted uncomfortably. A malicious intent filled his already battered heart, and with all his might let out a powerful…

Sob.

He choked up as ragged sob soar through his throat. Naruto opened his eyes and shook as he continued to sob, his rage drained little by little with each sob as slowly fell to his knew and cried.

"T-this is so f-f-freaking unf-f-fair…" Naruto said as all the events that had transpired since he had woken up had catch up to him and gave the final pushed.

He cried for Iruka-sensei, because even if they had they're problems, the man was at least there. He cried because that was a potential friendship, something that he longed for, and it had been snuffed away like a fire candle.

He cried for the old man Hokage, because of how bad and hurt the man. The mere sight of him made his heart wavered as he watched the man that he dreamed to surpassed one day looked completely destroyed. Such sight almost made his dream shattered apart into pieces. If it weren't for that jerk jonin that had his ass kick by him, then he wouldn't know what he would've done if he had stayed a moment later.

He cried for the Ichiraku folk, because he didn't even know where they were. Heck he didn't even know if they were…alive…those two always treated him so well that the mere thought of them not being alive made him punched the ground in frustration.

Blood dripped from his knuckles the blonde had noticed after a few seconds.

And he cried for his lost home, he didn't know if it was selfish and frankly he could care less if it was. So let out the tears flow for the lost home, because even if he had walked every day of his life toward his small apartment alone and sad, because even if he had more bad memories of the place than any good memories. It was still a place that was his own…there was at least something that waited for him there, even if it wasn't anyone.

"Naruto…?" A female voice called from behind.

The blond with tears that still flowed down his eyes he looked back and saw a pink hair girl; she was dress in a slightly ripped red short-sleeve shirt with dark green shorts, she looked down at him with an unemotional face.

"S-Sakura?" He asked as he rubbed the tears away with his forearm. She raised an eyebrow at him, she watched him with cold eyes as he stood up, his shoulder still shook and his eyes were bloodshot. "W-what's up eh?"

"Why are you crying?" She asked without much emotion on her voice. Naruto grew a little weary at the unusual tone from the highly spirited girl.

"Haha! What'cha saying Sakura!?" Naruto cried out with a force grin as he tried to show false bravado. "There was just something on m—!"

"Why are you crying?" She asked again, this time there was more bite to her tone. Her blank expression twisted down into a small frown as she looked at the burnt building behind Naruto. After a few moments, her cold eyes suddenly gained some light of recognition in them as she turned to look back at Naruto. "Were you seriously crying because you lost your house?"

"Uhh…well kinda, it's—." Naruto didn't even finished as Sakura suddenly took a step toward him, he looked at her in shock as her face suddenly morphed into a unrecognizable one…but oddly familiar to him.

It was one of hate, but the intensity behind it made the blond take a step back as the pink hair girl got into his face.

"You're such a stupid looser Naruto!" She screamed out towards him, her hands balled up into tight fist and shook as she tightened them.

"Wha—!?" Naruto was cut off as Sakura continued fort with her attack.

"Are you seriously crying over some stupid building you moron? What the hell is wrong with you!? Huh!? You're so goddamn stupid that I just want to punch the hell out of you!" She shouted with all her might, tears of anger ran down her face as she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his hospital shirt and managed to raise him off his feet as the blond looked at her in shocked and hurt. "I bet that the only reason you're crying is because all your stupid pranking toys got blown the fuck up! That's got to be it…because you don't have anyone waiting for you at home at all! You're so lucky…Naruto...you stupid jerk, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Naruto really didn't know when it had happened, but he had enough. The last two hours had been the worse hours of his life. Enough was enough, even if he had a crushed on this girl, he wouldn't let her words hurt him. Not like the hateful stares of the villagers or their attempts to alienate him.

He snapped.

Red filled his eyes as grabbed Sakura's collar with elongated nails and smashed his forehead towards hers. She was surprised by the sudden changed in him and his sudden actions, but she didn't back down. Hatred filled both their eyes as they glared at each other. Both gripped tightened over collar shirt they held as their anger continued its increase.

"Screw you! You don't know what the hell is up with me! Huh!? You don't how it's to be alone for all your live is! I wished I had someone waiting for me anytime I go back to my house! But wanna something!? I don't have someone! And I don't have a house either! At least you got your mom and dad! But I don't have anyone! Iruka-sensei's dead! The old man Hokage is almost dead! And I don't know if the old man Ichiraku and big sis Ayame are even fucking alive! So shut the hell up! Or I'll knock you the hell out of you and doing for you!"

Once Naruto finished his anger filled rant he pushed Sakura off him, the girl stumbled back but managed to keep her footing. Naruto huffed, his anger spent after he screamed out all his frustrations on Sakura. Now, now all that was left was a bitter taste on him. It was probably the worst thing that Naruto had experience in his entire life. He preferred pure anger or crying his eyes out; at least there he felt some sort of energy. All he felt was an uncomfortable emptiness.

Naruto huffed some more and turned the opposite direction, to look away from Sakura since if he looked at her again…he wouldn't know if he would be able to keep his anger in check. Especially of she decided to retaliate against him again.

Sakura for her part herself rubbed the tears away and grabbed a hold over her right bicep; she tightened her hold as she took calming breath herself. The two stood there, they tried their hardest to ignore each other or walked away. Neither of the two budged a single inch, either they're refusal to move or walk way be for petty reasons such as pride or just pure exhaustion. In the end it didn't mattered. An incredible awkwardness descended upon both of them, as minutes ticked by.

"...ry…" The voice of Sakura filled the blonde's ears. Naruto grew somewhat curious over what she wanted to say, though he had already a rebuttal ready if she was still up for a fight. He still refused to turn around, so he crossed his arms and puckered up his lips.

"What?" He said with some bite.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Sakura said with a small voice. Naruto gritted his teeth at the apology, he didn't want an apology. He wanted to lash out right now, let his frustration ram someone over and scream.

"Then why say all that crap, huh!? I don't give shit if yo…?" Naruto's new angry rant trailed off as he saw Sakura as she cried. She covered her face with her right hand, but the tears were still noticeable.

"I…I'm really sorry Naruto I didn't…I just let my anger get the better of me and…it was wrong of me." She said remorse noticeable on her voice. Naruto looked at her with a frown on his face, Sakura slightly. "I'm sorry for saying all those things Naruto."

"It still hurt, ya know?" Naruto said after a moment, he looked off to the side and glared at the grown with blue eyes, though they still some hint of their redness from earlier. "That was like a really shitty low blow, ya know?

Sakura rubbed her right arm and looked off to the side with puffy eyes, she sighed and looked at the blond.

"Did you really care about Iruka-sensei that much?" She asked, the boy beside her gave her a confused looked.

"What do you care?" He asked with a frown.

"Hm, I guess I never noticed you know? You were always goofing off and being such a pain…that well we never got to noticed." She said somewhat absentmindedly. Naruto looked at her before he gave a sigh.

"Well me and the guy weren't that closed or anything. I mean he was such a pain in my ass at the academy with his boring classes and always spoiling my fun…" Naruto admitted as he looked down toward the grown with a frown, Sakura gave him a confused looked. Naruto weighted if he should shut his mouth or if he just wanted to spill his guts, that would be nice he guessed. His anger was spent by this point, might as well. "…but I guess that was enough for me."

"Huh, what do you…?" Sakura trailed off in confusion.

"I guess that's what being alone for like…forever does to you, ya know? You kind of don't care what kind of attention you get…I mean if the guy is there and at least acknowledges that you exist, well that's all that matter. Kinda of why I prank so much, ya know?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura with a distant look as he dive down his memories of the man of all the chastising, all the chases or when he helped him with class stuff. He snapped out of his revere when he heard the girl chuckle dryly at him. With an angry voice he snapped at her. "What!?"

"Sorry I…it kind of makes sense. I think I'll understand how you feel pretty soon." She said with incredible bitterness that coated her voice.

"Hey, stuff making stupid jokes you don't get Sakura! Just because I like doesn't mean I won't deck you!" Naruto growled out as he took a step forward, though he backed off when he saw smile sadly with empty eyes.

"You Naruto there were many times that I had wished my parents were gone, at least for a while since…well I always thought that being alone, not having any sort responsibility or having someone be telling you to do stuff would be awesome, but…" Sakura said. "…now that they're really gone, I guess all I want now is to have them here with me."

"What?" Naruto asked in surprised, he turned towards her completely and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mom and dad are gone, they're…" She gulped with difficulty and looked off to the side. "…dead."

"Ho…?" He didn't finish his own question as he looked at Sakura.

"Right from the very beginning, just as the invaders landed and tore things when they headed toward the shopping district. One of the houses they was mine…mom and dad didn't even put much of fight." She said with an empty tone. "You know, I had been just getting out of the store. I was buying some things for mom and was heading home. I was in the very street for my house when the first giant explosion happened. And then…well I didn't see the attackers, but I did see the destruction that they had left behind. The way they rammed through my house, I was so scared. I just kind of froze."

"Sakura…" Naruto said with a sad face as he watched Sakura teared up a little again, though the girl didn't paid much mind to the tears as she back to the attack, back to her destroyed home.

"I ran toward my house and…" She choked as sob tore through her. "Mom…dad…"

"Uh…" Stood there somewhat uncertain with what to do as he watched the girl cry, he stretched his right hand and slowly placed it on her shoulder. He startled when she flung herself toward him and continue to cry on his shoulder. Naruto froze at the sudden action, after a few moments he awkwardly patted her back.

They stood there, as she hugged him and him as he tried to comfort her but did not know how to. After a couple of moments she stood back and rubbed her tears away and looked at Naruto with a small smile.

"Hehe, thanks for that Naruto. I really needed someone to talk with; I…woke up like a day ago after that big elemental explosion knocked me out and…" She bowed her head towards Naruto. "…I let my emotions get the better of me and I let all my frustration on you, that wasn't fair at all."

"Huh, Sakura…" Naruto said.

"It was wrong of me what I did, so that's why I have to ask that you forgive me. Please accept my apologies." She said as she bowed her upper body in a bow to Naruto. The blond as he scratched the back of his head uncertainly.

"Well I do forgive you, ya know? Just don't start things like that again will ya?" Naruto forgave as he looked at Sakura. The pink hair girl got up from her bow and gave Naruto a thankful smile.

"I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon" She said, and then her face morphed into a frown. "…though."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her, her expression turned a little bit darker as she looked at Naruto with rather hostile yet determined eyes.

"I'm going to make those invaders…I'm going to make them pay for what they did." Sakura said with conviction. "For taking my parents away from me and for attacking my home, I'll make them pay ten-fold."

Naruto didn't say anything as he continued to stare at her. He nodded slightly but stayed silent. Sakura sighed, as if relief that she managed to get everything out of her chest. Once more a silence befell both of them and the two stood there not saying or doing anything.

A couple of minutes later Sakura noticed as a rather large group of villagers walked north of the village, toward the destroyed Hokage Monument. She blinked in confusion and turned toward the blonde beside her.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura called out toward the blonde who after a while in their silence started to look at his destroyed home.

"Hmm? What's up?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You know what's going on? There's a ton of villagers going off to the same direction." She questioned, Naruto just shrugged and made a confused hum. Sakura looked off to where more villagers were walking toward and grabbed Naruto by his forearm. "Come on, let's check it out.

"Whoa! Sakura wait! Wait! Wait!"

.

.

.

.

It had taken them a while but they made it toward their destination, almost the entire village citizens was there. Civilians and ninjas alike stood in front of the remains of the Hokage Tower, which was smashed in by debris of the fallen pieces of the Hokage Monument. They talked among themselves in wonder to what was happening.

Naruto and Sakura stood amidst the rather large crowd of people; the blond looked up at a rather large piece that had fallen off the monument to see an old woman and some old guy that wore glasses. The two were dressed in formal wear as they looked down at the citizens of the Leaf.

"Citizens of the Leaf!" The voice of the older woman, Koharu Utatane, boomed throughout the massive crowd, everyone present quieted down as soon as they heard the woman's voice. "The Hidden Leaf has suffered a grievous and horrendous attack! An attack that was completely unjustified and that defied any sense of reasons that may justified it."

"It was because of this attack that the Hidden Leaf has lost countless lives!" The old man next to Koharu, Homura Mitokado, exclaimed in outraged. "Throughout this horrible attack many of our ninjas and civilians died protecting the Leaf! Their efforts, may they have been attacking these invaders or simply picking up a fallen citizen and helping them to safety is enough for them to be consider heroes! Please, let us give these heroes their well deserve moment of silence!"

At the two older people up in the giant piece of the fallen monument bowed their heads in silence as they paid their respects. Naruto bowed his head for Iruka and the Third, as well for the Ichiraku's if worse came to pass. Sakura beside him bowed her head in silence as well as memories of her parents crossed her mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Koharu spoke up.

"The Hidden Leaf Village has been shattered! Never before as the village received such massive blow! Not even eleven years ago, with the attack of the Nine Tails as such destruction reached such extremes! This attack as deprived us of many of our ninjas! It has deprived us of many of our citizens!" She said with a roar, this got everyone present to look among themselves and murmured depressingly. "But…it has yet to deprive us of our will of fire!"

"That is why we must ask of you!" Homura carried on beside Koharu. "Help us! Help us restore the village back to its former glory! We need a new generation of ninja to help us do this! To all mothers and fathers, help us achieve this goal! Let your children grow to become heroes that will protect the Leaf! That will make the past and future generations proud of their accomplishment!"

"Toward those who have lost their parents, join us in this fight! Let us bring these invaders to justice! Let us make them pay for their actions! For their arrogance to believe that they can take life as they pleased! Join us make a better future!" Koharu screamed with all her might.

At this the large crowd gave out a large cheer, the words of the elders reached their hearts as they scream in agreement. Sakura herself was part of this as she screamed along with everyone else. Naruto looked at her, before he clenched his fist and let out his own roar.

 _'Just wait and see old man Hokage, I'll surpass you and protect the village like you did!'_

The elders were pleased with what they saw as they nodded in satisfaction.

"Our Hokage, the Third has been gravelly injured! His efforts to protect the village have left their mark!" Homura said. "And even though we are all grateful for his brave actions and great service for so many years! We need a leader to guide us toward the future! That is why we have chosen the Hokage in this time of crisis!"

"Please welcome…" Koharu trailed of as she and Homura stepped toward the side to give the new Hokage space.

"Welcome your new Hokage!" A large boisterous voice roared out with incredible might, at the sight of the long white hair everyone present let out a roar that pierced the heavens themselves. The man grinned and jumped up to the skies, as he descended he summoned a giant toad. As he stood atop the toad head, he did his signature pose.

 **"The Gallant Jiraiya! The Fifth Hokage!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I going to have to say this...thank you really to all those who have review and have liked the story.** **I really hope that all you have come to enjoy this story, I know I have!**

 **Well about the story this kind of marks the ending part of the beginning as we see the damaged done to the Leaf. After this we'll be going to be making our heroes become stronger so that they face against our enemies. For those curios to see how this can happened you just gotta wait and see. If they're any errors let me know, got this chapter done in under ten hours, got myself a new keyboard and I'm trying to get use to it. If they're any mistake I'll be fixing them later on.**

 **Have a good one and enjoy.**


End file.
